


Hunger Method

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Friendship, Humor, Hungry Kaneki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki finds a new way to ease his hunger. Hide actually gets some pleasure out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Method

**Author's Note:**

> So I think my stories are glitching or something...so I hope you guys can actually read this!

Hide had no idea how the two got to this point. And by “this point”, he didn't mean some pivotal or important point in life—no. They'd already been there and done that. He simply meant, “this point”.

Twenty minutes before this, he and Kaneki were watching and old, overrated horror movie on the cable channel. Hide had a TV dinner in his lap.

 

Now, the TV volume was turned to a minimum and the plate rested on the coffee table. Hide was currently stripped; exposed like a new born baby. His clothes lay either torn or stretched on the floor. As always, retaining his dominance, Kaneki was positioned on top of him, moving some of his sweaty white hair out of his face.

 

By the heavy breaths plaguing the silent atmosphere, it was obvious that their deed was done. Bruises and cuts had been dealt, screams and tears had been shed...for the most part, the couple was finished. Hide was at that point where he'd not only soiled himself, but the couch as well (and who had to clean it up in the morning was something that would be dealt later. It would probably be Kaneki anyway). His brown eyes retained that blankness they always did in the midst of his daze. He was about ready to go to bed...

 

“I'm hungry.” Kaneki had muttered silently to either himself, or Hide. The blond, who regained his conscience, rose an eyebrow. His ghoul boyfriend had moved over to the other side of the couch. In a child like manner, he began to rub his growling stomach.

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Hide's semi-calm voice questioned.

 

“I dunno, maybe three months ago?”

 

“Three months?” The blond sat up. “That's too long_”

 

“Let's not forget I'm an SS Ranked Ghoul and a fugitive of the CCG. Eating isn't really that easy. And oh, I also ran away from Arima. Starving for a while might be worth my life don't you think.”

 

_Well what happens when you get hungry?_

 

“Maybe we can go to the suicide forest tomorrow?” Hide began to crawl towards Kaneki. “You can find something in there?” The half ghoul sniffed the air a bit before turning towards his blond friend. Gazing at Hide's almost divine, naked figure, he couldn't help the blush that scourged his face. And his scent...he just smelled so good that night.

 

“Is everything okay?” Hide called concerned. “You look out of focus.”

 

“How can I stay focused with you here?” Kaneki grinned and pulled the blond into his lap. He sniffed the air around Hide one more time before resting his mouth on his pale shoulder.

 

“Kaneki...”

 

“Can I try something?” The ghoul asked. “I'm a little hungry.”

 

“Are you gonna eat me?”

 

“You're irresistible, but no.” Kaneki chuckled. “Just calm down...” _I need to calm down to...I might actually eat him...._

 

Silence presumed until Kaneki softly nibbled at Hide's shoulder. As the blond whimpered, blood began to stream down his arm. Lapping the wound for a few seconds with his tongue, Kaneki began to lick.

 

“K...Kaneki...” Hide whimpered, pressing his head against Kaneki's chest.

 

“Just relax.” The ghoul reassured before softly pushing Hide down upon the couch. Crawling on top of him like minutes before, he traced his tongue down Hide's chest and to his abdomen where he bit again. He then began to lick and suck the wound mercilessly. The blond whimpered like a puppy with every movement of the ghoul's mouth. He moved restlessly underneath Kaneki's tongue until his friend sat up.

 

“You're done?” Hide sounded shocked, disappointed almost.

 

“Not quite.” Kaneki bent down and brushed his lips against Hide's stomach. Seconds later, he traced all the way down to the blond's left inner thigh. Hide could hardly keep still.

 

“Kaneki_”

 

“Relax_”

 

“If you do it there...I might...”

 

“I know.” Kaneki licked the skin just inches away from Hide's hot, throbbing cock. Within seconds, he bit Hide's thigh and watched the blood pour like a steady water fall. Like he had before, he began to lick and suck until the area was red with irritation. All the while, Hide jerked like a fish out of water.

 

Lastly, Kaneki's eyes drifted to Hide's erected member. It didn't take him that long to grab hold of the burning cock and to being viciously licking the tip. Seconds later, his hot mouth engulfed it and violently, he began to suck and lick. Hide began to whimper and moan. His hips jerked against Kaneki's mouth unitl he couldn't contain himself.

 

He didn't have to give Kaneki a warning before he violently came. As white semen oozed from his red tip, Kaneki watched as the liquid ran down his thigh. It mixed with the blood that currently fell from the bite wound on Hide's inner thigh. The blond, as usual, kept his whimpers to a minimum, which Kaneki didn't mind. He'd already heard him scream that night, Hide's voice was probably hoarse anyway.

 

Gazing at the now red colored semen coating both Hide's inner thighs and the couch cushion, Kaneki began to bite him again. Along the legs and the thighs. He watched as blood fell down and coated almost all of Hide's lower region. Kaneki grabbed Hide's erected cock one last time for a final suck and this time, the blond came much faster, and more violent than normal.

 

Kaneki however, didn't waste any time staring in awe. His stomach was growling and Hide's body was producing a fresh treat for him. So ducking his head, he began to lick Hide's genitals and inner thighs. Cum and blood mixed together made Kaneki's hunger sky rocket. His hot tongue cascaded Hide abused and swollen flesh until finally, there was nothing left, save for little bits of cum that sill poured from Hide's tip. Kaneki, feeling rather satisfied just watched for a few second before finishing the job with one powerful lick.

 

Hide finally gasped. His chest heaved up and down until Kaneki forcefully pulled him into his lap and then into his arms.

 

“Kaneki...” He whispered. “You're so lucky I don't have work tomorrow....”

 

Kaneki chuckled. “Sorry.” He carried Hide down the hallway and into the bed room. “Did I hurt you too much?”

 

“No.” The blond whispered. “Are you full?”

 

“I actually am. I'll still need some food later but for the most part I'm full.”

 

“Well,” The two finally made it to the bed. “I don't mind you using that method if you ever feel like it again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving by the way!  
> And follow my blog please! yamiga123.tumblr.com


End file.
